ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as kʌωʌii BOX, and also known in Japan and China as Sanrio TV) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, multiplatform entertainment channel, video website, and a morning and early afternoon program block for the network Toku (as Kawaii Box on Toku). It is owned by Kawaii Venture, Ltd., a joint venture of Sanrio (15%), Olympusat (12,5%), Turner Broadcasting System (Time Warner) (12,5%), Disney Channel Worldwide (The Walt Disney Company) (12,5%), Nickelodeon (Viacom) (12%), Hasbro (12%), NBCUniversal (Comcast) (12%), and Ion Media Networks (11,5%). The channel and block consists of children/family-friendly third-party foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials, and as well as some original programs. The network of Kawaii Box is available on its official website, cables such as Time Warner Cable, and Comcast Cable (Xfinity), connected devices like smart TVs, video-on-demand providers, etc., and as well as an app. It is aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows), along with a weekly morning block aimed at younger children under 6. The network and block is non-commercial. Shows List of licensed English-dubbed anime and other shows from various companies to Kawaii Box, including other networks like PBS, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Sprout, and Qubo. Note: (%) = Fanon Animated Anime *''Noozles'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *''Hello Kitty'' series **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Pecola'' *''My Melody'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' (%) *''The Imaginary Adventures of Daisy'' (%) *''Ox Tales'' *''The Magic Tree House'' (%) *''Sugar Gliders'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki'' *''A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical DoReMi) *''Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Tsubomi's Secrets'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Pokemon'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters (a.k.a. ''Digimon Adventures) *''Sonic X (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Maple Town'' *''Palm Town'' *''Lil'Pri'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *''Doraemon'' *''Perman'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Pokonyan!'' *''Mojacko'' *''21 Emon'' *''Kaibutsu-kun'' *''Parasol Henbee'' *''Ultra B'' *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' *''Biriken'' *''Chimpui'' *''Esper Mami'' *''Obake no Q-tarō'' *''Jungle Kurobe'' *''Pretty Cure'' series **TBA **''Pretty Cure Smile'' (Glitter Force) **TBA *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1983 anime series) *''Little Lulu and Her Little Friends'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac'' *''Moomin'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tales Classics'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Midnight Horror School'' *''Ojarumaru'' *''Nintama Rantarō'' *''Aesop Monogatari Anime Series'' *''The World's Most Famous Tales'' *''Kyoro-chan'' *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series **''Fables of the Green Forest'' **''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' **''A Dog of Flanders'' **''Marco, 3000 Leagues in Search for Mother'' **''Rascal the Raccoon'' **''The Story of Perrine'' **''Anne of Green Gables'' **''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' **''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' **''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' **''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' **''Princess Sarah'' **''The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love'' **''Little Women'' **''Little Prince Cedie'' **''Peter Pan: The Animated Series'' **''My Daddy Long Legs'' **''The Trapp Family Story'' **''The Bush Baby'' **''Little Women II: Jo's Boys'' **''Tico of the Seven Seas'' **''Romeo's Blue Skies'' **''Famous Dog Lassie'' **''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' **''Les Misérables: Girl Cosette'' **''The Long Journey of Porphy'' **''Kon'nichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986 anime series) *''Minna no Uta'' *''Marude Dameo'' *''Mrs. Pepper Pot'' *''Goldfish Warning!'' *''Muka Muka Paradise'' *''Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures'' *''Vicky the Viking'' *''Laura, the Prairie Girl'' *''Angie Girl'' *''Don Chuck Monogatari'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kirby: The Anime'' (%) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (%) (2002 anime series) *''Nontan'' *''Baki the Grappler'' *''Kinnikuman'' *''Jankenman'' Non-anime *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Junglies'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the 2002 series and the 2018 series (%)) *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' theatrical shorts, except for WWII cartoons, Inki cartoons, Bosko cartoons, Foxy cartoons (to avoid confusion with Mickey Mouse), other old LT/MM cartoons featuring African-American stereotypes, and TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mickey Mouse'' (2013 shorts) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All Rainbow Parade theatrical cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All Disney theatrical cartoons, except for The Skeleton Dance, Mad Doctor, WWII cartoons, TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' (%) *''ChalkZone'' *''Toucan Tales'' *''Heroines of Friendship'' (%) *''What a Cartoon! (expect for Pat Ventura cartoons, ''Chicken from Outer Space, Shake & Flick, No Smoking, The Kitchen Casanova and Tales of Worm Paranoia) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' (%) *''Mittens the Cat'' (%) *''The Return of Mittens'' (%) *''Awesome Family'' (%) *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (except for The Fairly GodParents shorts, My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot, The F-Tales, etc.) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Random Cartoons'' (except for Adventure Time, Bravest Warriors, Fanboy, TBA) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Maisy Mouse'' *''The Spooktacluar Adventures of Casper'' *''The World of Rainbow Girl'' (%) *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (%) *''Nellie the Elephant'' *Classic My Little Pony shows *''Recess'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Yoo-Hoo and Friends'' (except the Davis Feiss dub version) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Steven Universe'' *''ROBLOX: The Series'' (%) *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series'' (%) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''The Modifyers'' (%) *''Atomic Betty'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' *''Jumby: Time Traveler'' (%) *''The Adventures of Mina and Jack'' *''Bratz'' animated series *''Holiday Forces'' (%) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the 1998 series and the 2016 series) *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Mobs'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pokemon: The Ghostly Trio'' (%) *''Storks: The Series'' (%) *''Moana: The Series'' (%) *''Caillou'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Marsupilami'' animated shows *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Madeline'' *''The Lion King's Timon and Pummba'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Catscratch'' *''CatDog'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' (%) *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' (%) (Seasons 1-4 only) *''Occhi Rossi'' (%) *''Hannah and Dolphy'' (%) *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''Speedy Blue Dog'' (%) *''Detention'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Awesome Antics (%) (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Willa's Wild Life: World of Dinosaurs'' (%) *All MondoTV animated shows, except TBA *''The Wind in the Willows'' (TV series) *''The New Looney Tunes Show'' (%) *''Bump the Elephant'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hostal Morrison'' (in English dub) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Monica's Gang'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Doki'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' (%) *''CB Bears'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Posse Impossible'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Undercover Elephant'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Loud House'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Life at High'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Krazy Kat'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snuffy Smith'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Beetle Bailey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Animaland'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' (%) *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' (%) *''Calimero'' series **''Calimero'' (1972 series) **''Calimero'' (1992 series) **''Calimero'' (2013 series) *''Martha Speaks'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Scrapyard Ville'' (%) *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (all television incarnations except for the 2021 series (%)) *''TaleSpin *''Postman Pat'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''SciGirls'' *''Mystic Island'' (%) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986 series) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010 series) *''Pound Puppies'' (2020 series) (%) *''Neopets'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Archie'' series *Filmation's Sabrina series *DiC's Sabrina ''series *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''My Little Ponies'' (%) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Marvel Tails'' (%) *''Ni-Hao Kai-Lan'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Rupert'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series **''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Book of Pooh'' **''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Ever After High'' *''The Adventures of Hero-Man'' (%) *''David the Gnome'' *''Magical Sisters'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Adventures of Magical Sisters'' (%) *''Toby'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Outback Animals'' (%) *''The Adventures of Teddy Rupix'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' (%) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pocoyo'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' **''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion'' *''Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''The Smurfs'' (both the 1981 series and the 2019 series) *''Adventures of the Smurfs'' (%) *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (%) *''The Terrytoons Show'' (%) *''Pocoyo'' *''Kipper'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''The New Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (%) *''Taz-Mania'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' (%) *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (%) *''Cooper the Speedy Dog'' (%) *''Anna and the Space Rangers'' (%) *''Pucca'' *''The Seussville Adventure'' (%) *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''DuckTales'' (both the 1987 series and the 2017 series) *''WB Kids: Space Wars'' (%) *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' (%) *''Team Smurf'' (%) *''The Land Before Time'' (TV series) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (TV series) *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version) *''El Chavo del 8'' (animated version) (in English dub) *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Medialuna'' (in English dub) *''The Superhero Squad Show'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Heathcliff and Dingbat''/''Heathcliff and Marmaduke'' *''Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''Fabian Fox'' *''Fabian Fox Mysteries'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated version) (in English dub) *''Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train'' *''The Doggies'' (%) *''The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun'' (%) *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''The Jim Davis Show'' (%) **''Garfield and Friends'' (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) ***''Garfield'' shorts ***''U.S. Acres'' shorts **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres'' (%) *Non-Christian VeggieTales series **''LarryBoy'' **''VeggieTales in the House'' **''VeggieTales in the City'' *''The Wuzzles'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Braceface'' *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Lucky Luke'' (early 1990s series) *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Animal Life'' (%) *''Chowder'' *All Noveltoons/''Harveytoons'' theatrical animated shorts, expect TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Spies of W.A.R.R.I.O.R.S.'' (%) *''The Little Mermaid'' (TV series) *''The Reilly Toons Show'' (%) *''The All-New Reilly Toons Show'' (%) *''Ike and Squeaky'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory)'' '' *''Anthony and Harold'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Chucky Fox'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Acres Kids'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Red Fox'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Sweety Woodpecker'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production'' (%) *''Basket Dragons'' (%) *''Felix the Cat Chronicles'' (%) *All Screen Gems/Columbia classic cartoons, except for TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Terrytoons'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All UPA cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *MGM cartoons, expect for some of Tex Avery cartoons, Bottles, WWII cartoons and Screwball Squirrel cartoons (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *All ComiColor cartoons, except with TBA (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''PAW Patrol'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix'' (%) *Famous Studios' Little Lulu theatrical series, except with TBA (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (part of Little Lulu Mania!) *''Gumby (1950s and 60s series) (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Gumby (1980s series) *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Teen Titans'' *''The Good Guys'' (%) *''Swordsman Cougar'' (%) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Villain Academy'' (%) *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' (%) *''Droopy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Barney Bear'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Baby Huey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Herman and Katnip'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Buzzy the Crow'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Audrey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Chilly Willy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Huckleberry Hound'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Pixie and Dixie'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yogi Bear (as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hokey Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yakky Doodle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snooper and Blabber'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Snagglepuss'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Touché Turtle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Wally Gator'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Maguila Gorilla'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Ricochet Rabbit'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Peter Potamus and So-So'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Breezly and Sneezly'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Atom Ant'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Precious Pupp'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Hibbilly Bears'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Secret Squirrel'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Squidly Diddly'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Winsome Witch'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''It's the Wolf'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Loopy de Loop'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Space Kidettes'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *(please add more Hanna-Barbera 50s and 60s cartoons, except the action shows and the Scooby Doo shows) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (in English dub) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Pink Panther'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Inspector'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Misterjaw'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Crazylegs Crane'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat'' theatrical series (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Felix the Cat'' (1950s-1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Peabody's Improbable History'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''George of the Jungle'' (1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Super Chicken'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Fractured Fairy Tales''/''Aseop and Son'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The King and Odie'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Hunter'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Tooter Turtle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Underdog'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Go Go Gophers'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Tennessee Tuxedo'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Klondike Kat'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The World of Commander McBragg'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1950s-1960s series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle'' (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''The Three Stooges'' (animated version) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Laurel and Hardy'' (animated version) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Aboott and Costello'' (animated version) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Free Willy'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Yo Yogi'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Underdog'' (2019 series) (%) *''The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show'' *DiC's Mario series **''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' **''The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3'' **''Super Mario World'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures'' (%) *''Kim Possible'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *Soyuzmultfilm animated shorts (in English dub) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''What-A-Mess'' *''George of the Jungle'' (2007 TV series) *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'' *''The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (%) *''Bonkers'' *''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' (%) (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Sonic Boom'' (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *DiC's Sonic the Hedgehog series (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 series) **''Sonic Underground'' *''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (%) (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Cave Kids'' *''The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber'' (%) *''The Berenstian Bears'' series **''The Berenstian Bears'' (1985 series) (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''The Berenstian Bears'' (2003 series) **''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show'' (%) *''You're on Kawaii Box, Charlie Brown'' **''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' **''Peanuts'' (2014 series) **''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' (%) **Various Peanuts specials *''Alvin and the Chipmunks on Kawaii Box'' **''The Alvin Show'' **''Alvin and the Chipmunks''/''Chipmunks Goes To Movies'' **''ALVIIIIIN! and the Chipmunks'' *''Busytown on Kawaii Box'' ** Richard Scarry's Best Video Ever series ** The Busy World of Richard Scarry ** Busytown Mysteries *''Tom and Jerry Goes Kawaii Box'' **''Tom and Jerry'' theatrical series (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975 series) **''Tom and Jerry Comedy Hour'' (also as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 series) *''Les Contes de la rue Broca'' (in English dub) *''Galactic Forces'' (%) *''Minerva the Animal Hero'' (%) *''Meena'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Arturo & Kiwi'' *''Sandokan'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''Wild Animal World'' (%) *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' (TV series) Live action *''The Hoobs'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Letter People'' *''Blue's Clues'' (also animated; because of a live-action actor with animated backgrounds and characters) *''Blue's Room'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''Sesame Street'' (as Sesame Street on Kawaii Box) *''The Muppet Show (classic version) *Jim Henson's Deputy Dawg'' (%) *''Reading Rainbow'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''31 Minutos'' (in English dub) *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sing Me a Story with Anna and Elsa'' (%) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Pee-Wee's Playhouse'' *''Kidsongs'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' *''Professor Iris'' *''Jessie'' *''Too Cute'' *''Lassie'' *''LazyTown'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' and The Suite Life on Deck *''Shirley Temple's Storybook'' Films Note: % = Fanon Animated *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios films, except for The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dinosaur, Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and Atlantis: Milo Returns **''Winnie the Pooh'' films **''Mickey Mouse'' films **''Lilo and Stitch'' films **''Tinker Bell'' films *All Pixar Animation Studios films, except for Cars 3 *''Ice Age'' films *''Rio'' duology *''Ferdinand'' *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''My Singing Monsters'' (%) *''The Story of The Face Paint'' (%) *''Care Bears'' films *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1983 film) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series *''Open Season'' films *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Reilly Toons Presents'' series (%) *''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie'' (%) *''Barnyard'' *''The Swan Princess'' series *''Equestria Girls'' films *''Condorito: La Pelicula'' (in English dub) *''Chicken Run'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' films *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (both 1984 and 2017 versions) *Nermal: The Movie'' (%) *All Disney Channel animated films, except Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains *All MondoTV animated films, except TBD *''Sailor Seal'' film series (%) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *Non-Christian VeggieTales films *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (film) (%) *''Madagascar'' film series *''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) *''Storks'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''David and the Magic Pearl'' *''Asterix'' animated films *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' film series (%) *''The Epic Candy Quest'' (%) *''The Wizards'' (%) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' films *''Hey There, it's Yogi Bear!'' *''Balto'' films *''FernGully'' films *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' duology *''The Doggies Movie'' (%) *''Despicable Me'' films **''Minions'' *''Sing'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Lorax'' *''The Endless Friendship'' (%) *All Dr. Seuss animated specials (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Trolls'' (DreamWorks Animation film) *''The Cassowary and The Face Paint'' (%) *''Lucky Luke'' animated films *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Jestons: The Movie'' *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Busytown'' (%) *''Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase'' *''Chloe's Closet: The Movie'' (%) *All Soyuzmultfilm animated films (in English dub) *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios featurettes (e.g. The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, The Wind in the Willows, Pecos Bill, Bongo, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf), except for The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, TBA. (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Winnie the Pooh'' featurettes *''Gnomeo and Juliet'' *All Manuel Garcia Ferre's films, except Ico el Caballito Valiente (in English dub) *''The Wallaby'' (%) *All Pixar Animation Studios shorts (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Nemo: Adventure of Slumberland'' (also an anime) *All Don Bluth's films, expect the The Secret of NIMH duology and Titan A.E. **''An American Tail'' series **''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' trilogy **''The Land Before Time'' series *''The Little Bear Movie'' *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' *All Barbie films *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Journey Home: The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (which is a US version of The Animals of Farthing Wood ''episodes) *Galactic Forces: The Origins'' (%) *''VIP My Brother Superman'' *''Poteline'' *''Rachet and Clank'' *''Leap (Ballerina)'' *''Boxtrolls'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *Classic Peanuts films *''The Elm-Chanted Forest'' and Magicain Hat (in English dub) *All animated films of ABC Weekend Spiecals, except TBA *''Over the Hedge'' *''Shark Tale'' *TBA Anime * Pikachu the Movie short series * Sonic the Hedeghog: The Movie * The Digimon Movie * Jungle Emperor Leo * Some Studio Gibli films * Dōbutsu no Mori ''(aka ''Animal Crossing: The Animated Movie) * Hamtaro films * Heart and Yummie * The Adventures of Tyrano Boy * ANPANMAN * Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!: Magic of Happiness * All Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story films, execpt for Tom and Jerry - Legends of the Troll King (%) * Alakazam the Great * Jack and the Beanstalk * Puss n Boots (anime film) * TBA Live action *All live-action films of ABC Weekend Spiecals (except TBA) * Babe series * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Sesame Street films * The Muppets films * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 (%) * Hop * An Animal's Escape (%) * The Flintstones live-action duology * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T * Monster Trucks * Bratz: The Movie * Gordy * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (film) * Dudley Do-Right (film) * March of the Penguins * All Disney live-action films, except for Return to Oz, Tron movies, The Black Hole, Pirates of Caribbean films, etc. ** Mary Poppins ** Bednobs and Broomsticks ** Homeward Bound film series ** 101 Dalmatians (live-action remake) and 102 Dalmatians ** Flubber ** George of the Jungle duology ** Underdog (film) ** Beauty and the Beast (live-action remake) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * All Disney live action/animated hybrid movies, except Song of the South, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland duology ** Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros ** James and the Giant Peach * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real (%) * Free Willy films * Alvin and the Chipmunks live-action/CGI hybrid films * The Smurfs live-action/CGI hybrid duology * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Beethoven series * Shirley Temple movies * Asterix live-action films * Garfield live-action/CGI hybird duology * TBA Kawaii Box Originals TBA TV series * Meow Talk With Hello Kitty '- Kawaii Box's first original show, it is a late night talk show starring Sanrio's famous characters, including Hello Kitty, as a host. * 'How Cute! '- a mini documentary series which tells the facts about animals that're considered cute. * 'Swiper's Cuteness 101 - a series of shorts hosted by Teenager Swiper the Fox (voiced by Garrett Hedlund), a teen version of the thief fox from Nickelodeon's Dora franchise, about the 101 facts about every show on Kawaii Box. * Kawaii Storybook Time '- a mini-series as part Kawaii Box Jr. block solely on the Kawaii Box channel, which showcases animated stories adapted from old and today's children's books, all told with humoristic style. * 'Kawaii Toon Factory '- a half-hour anthology series which consists the collection of existing classic and contemporary theatrical and television animated cartoons produced by various animation companies worldwide (with the exception of World War II cartoons, Superman cartoons, some of Tex Avery's WB and MGM cartoons, TBA), which are all digitally remastered/restored. * 'The Shonen & Shojo Show '- a variety show using various types of animation, with the main feature being the serialized adventures of the channel's mascots Shonen and Shojo, along with the inclusion of segments, including some of them are from the existing shows that are not aired yet in USA. Also, the show features Kawaii Box's first original characters. ** 'Shonen & Shojo's Playhouse - a 20-25 minute spin-off to the show, which is part of Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block, that follows Shonen and Shojo, portrays as preschoolers, who invites the viewers to their own playhouse where they can learn various topics and solve problems and skills, in the preschool level. And it didn't shows any shorts like the original. * Paint Girls to the Action! - a magical girl-themed animated series involving four girls that use magical paintbrushes to defeat ink monsters. It is also the channel's first fully original series because it didn't contain any existing characters and shows' episodes to be added within. *'Chibi Kids' - a preschool animated show, exclusively on Kawaii Box Jr. block, which features two chibi-alike kids who teaches various languages, particularly Japanese. *'Tales from Once Upon a Time' - an series which showcases fairy tales, fables, children's stories and stage plays. It serves as an more older version of Kawaii Storybook Time, as well as an American version of the Argentine TV animated series Cuentos de Habia una Vez. *'Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures' - a Chilean-Argentine animated series about the the adventures of a teenage pudú deer and his friends as they do many things in a fictional South American country named Animaya, also contains original-created segments. It is the one of few Kawaii Box original series to not contain any existing characters. * Kawaii-Along - a music video mini series which shows the musical footage of shows and movies on Kawaii Box. * The Banana Splits Comedy Hour - a reboot to the packaged variety show The Banana Splits, featuring classic and contemporary television animated cartoons as segments along with the live-action wraparound segments featuring the Banana Splits. TV movies and spiecals * Lost Toons: A Kawaii Toon Factory Special - TBA Program blocks Every day blocks *'Kawaii Box Jr.' - broadcasting over the channel space of Kawaii Box, it is aimed at preschool viewers, ages 0-6, occurs every morning, from 6:00 am to 12:00 pm. It's similar to Nick Jr and Disney Junior. ** Kawaii Box Jr. Movie Day '- Shows every Friday, as part of Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block, it shows preschool-orientated TV specials and G-rated films. ** '''Kawaii Box Jr. Baby '- an early morning block within Kawaii Box Jr. block which shows programs aimed at infants and toddlers, under 3 years old. Occurring from 6:00 to 7:30 am. *'Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays '- Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. *'Magical Girl Thursdays '- Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as Sailor Moon, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Pretty Cure, Magical DoReMi, etc. * 'Kawaii Theater '- Shows every Friday nights, It shows both G and PG rated movies. *'Kawaii Box Best Tricksters '- a Wednesday afternoon marathon block which occurs 2:00 - 4:00 pm. It showcasing any show that focuses on any topic of characters which often causing mischief and troubles throughout, such as Cookie Monster (Sesame Street), Chip 'n Dale (Disney cartoons), Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera), Tom and Jerry, Kevin and Wendy Doggie (The Doggies), Heckle and Jeckle (Terrytoons), Chucky Fox (Reilly Toons), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Tasmanian Devil, etc. (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') *'Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, Atomic Betty, Steven Universe, PJ Masks, etc. *'Saturday Slumber Party! '- Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, shows various fan-favorites at night. Seasonal blocks *'''Adaptation Marathon - the hours long marathon block featuring episodes, films and shorts adaptations produced by different companies. It occurs Fridays of January. *'Valentines Festival '- TBA *'Bunny Day '- a 15-hour long Easter-themed marathon showcasing Easter-themed specials, show episodes and films. *'Kawaii Bowl' - TBA *'Kawaii Summer Blast! '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Halloween House '- TBA *'A Kawaii Box Thanksgiving '- TBA *'25 Days of Kawaii Christmas' - TBA *'Party On 4 New Years' - TBA Etc. blocks *'Sonic's Summer Spectacular!' *'Pooh-A-Thon '- a 20-hour long marathon showcasing the featurettes and episodes of Disney's Winnie the Pooh. It occurs TBA *'Kawaii Toon Factory: Toons Throughout Times' - a marathon block for Kawaii Toon Factory that shows the timeline of cartoons that made throughout the decades, which also includes the history facts and trivias about animation. Shonen and Shojo Shonen and Shojo are the mascots are the kawaii-alike cartoon animal characters, which're both are a dog (Shonen) and a cat (Shojo). Marketing To appeal the channel for both children and parents, Fox, Viacom, TimeWarner, MGM, Disney, BBC and among others made TV-G and TV-PG-rated comedy commercials featuring universes from various media ranging from television dramas (such as Doctor Who and The X-Files), sci-fi comedy shows (Red Dwarf, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Futurama, etc) and many more. Those commercials airs every channel like Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS, Disney Channel, CBS, ABC, and more. Kawaii Box: Studio Tour A walkthrough touring attraction, similar to Nickelodeon Studios formally at Universal Studios Florida, but focuses on the behind the scene work of Kawaii Box's original live-action and animation programs and located as part of the Kawaii Venture headquarters at International Drive area in Orlando, FL. Which the inclusion of interactive fun center with arcades and a kids' playground and a shopping section located at the exit of the attraction. Kawaii Box Productions Kawaii Box Productions is an animation, live-action production and dub licensing arm of the channel Kawaii Box. It produced original television programs and licensing and dubbing anime and other foreign shows and movies, that are not yet released in United States, solely to the channel. It headquartered at the Kawaii Venture building at Orlando, Florida. Its divison Kawaii Box Studio in South America produced orginal shows and films for Kawaii Box, and headquartered in South American countries such as TBA. Productions (*) = projects produced by Kawaii Box Studio in South America Kawaii Box Originals * Meow Talk with Hello Kitty * The Shonen and Shojo Show ''(*) * TBA Kawaii Box Film A film production division of Kawaii Box Productions which the latter is producing films based on Kawaii Box Originals. * ''The Shonen and Shojo Movie Distributed by: Loinsgates Films Licensed/dubbed shows Licensed: *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' Dubbed: *''Medialuna'' *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated version) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' *Manuel Garcia Ferre's films *Soyuzmultfilm films and shorts *''Buzzy the Crow'' shorts *''31 Minutos'' - co-dubbed with Bang Zoom! Entertainment *''Condorito: La Pelicula'' *''Nontan'' *''Arabian Nights: Sinbad's Adventures'' *''Laura, the Prairie Girl'' *''Angie Girl'' *''Les Contes de la rue Broca'' Video games based on Kawaii Box Originals There series video games that are based on two of the original shows on Kawaii Box such as The Shonen & Shojo Show and Paint Girls to the Action!, which are all developed by Bandai Namco. * The Shonen & Shojo Game - a 2D platform adventure video game featuring Kawaii Box's mascots. for mobile devices, PCs, Apple's Macintosh, and video game consoles like Nintendo, Microsoft's Xbox brand, and Sony's Playstation brand. In the game, it's a two player option where players take control on Shonen and Shojo who team up together for their adventure to stop and outsmart Rogoloff Weaselpuff from his evil scheme. * Paint Girls to the Action!: The Game - a 3D adventure-action platform video game based on the show of the same name. * Kawaii Box Jam! - a crossover dance rhythm arcade game featuring original characters from Kawaii Box Originals universe. * Kawaii Box Game Mania! - a party game similar to Mario Party series, but involves characters from The Shonen & Shojo Show and Paint Girls to the Action!. * Kawaii Box Racing - a racing game featuring characters from Kawaii Box Originals and some licensed/syndicated characters as the lockables. Related services Kawaii Box Radio TBA Kawaii Box Jr. Radio TBA In other countries * Sanrio TV - Kawaii Box's Japan counterpart. It launched the same date as the American version, but unlike the American counterpart, the Japanese version of the Kawaii Box network is fully owned by Sanrio, it only airs anime shows and films, and it broadcast and headquartered in Japan. * Sanrio TV (China) - TBA. It is owned and licesed by China Television (CTV) from Kawaii Venture. * Kawaii Box (Mexico) - TBA * Kawaii Box (Latin America) - It broadcast in countries in South America, such as Brasil. * Kawaii Box Europe Networks - TBA ** Kawaii Box (UK & Scotland) - TBA *** Kawaii Box Retro - TBA ** Kawaii Box (France) - TBA Kawaii Box in other medias Kawaii Box Fest! It is an annual festival held at the Orlando Convention Center, showcasing the probs, Q&A panels, TBA which focuses on Kawaii Box Originals. Logos *'Blue (Shonen)' - for the boy programs (e.i. Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic the Hedgehog, TBA) *'Pink (Shojo)' - for the girl programs (e.i. Hello Kitty series, Sailor Moon, Peppa Pig, TBA) *'Orange (Shonen and Shojo)' - for the both genders-oriented programs (e.i. Peanuts series, Garfield/''U.S. Acres'', The Powerpuff Girls, TBA) Image gallery TBA Trivia and censorship * Being a family-friendly network, series with adult-related jokes and humor (e.g. off-color humor, dark humor, crude humor) and/or ugly designs, such as Cow and Chicken and Ren and Stimpy, don't appear in the programming. ** Despite that, The Return of Mittens is aired possibly because it is more family-friendly, although there are some scenes that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: *** In The Return of Mittens episode Life After Marriage, Mittens cuts off Big Bully's liver and showing blood. But, the blood's color is originally red from the original Netflix version and in the Kawaii Box version, the blood's color is pink instead of red. *** The bad words said in The Return of Mittens are replaced with words, such as "crud" and "heck". Two examples are: "Oh, crud." and "WHAT THE HECK!" * Christian-themed shows and movies like VeggieTales won't air on the channel because their Christian themes won't make any sense in a family-friendly channel. * Supernatural shows like Scooby-Doo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Cryptids, Eric and Claire, etc. don't air on this channel. However, Casper the Friendly Ghost airs on it even though it's supernatural, possibly because Casper the Friendly Ghost doesn't have as much of a scary tone as most other supernatural shows. * For an unknown reason, innocent shows like SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Godzilla: Life on Monster Island don't air on this channel. * Barney and Friends is the only preschool television series that doesn't air on Kawaii Box, for unknown reasons. Possibly because however of the jokes that poke fun at the show, as well as the rumors who shows it as "saccharine", "boring", "annoying", "sugary", "dangerous" or "uneducational". * The VeggieTales TV shows like LarryBoy, VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City and movies like The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie only air on Kawaii Box because they don't have any Christian-themed topics. * In the airings of the 2012-present Walt Disney Pictures films, the logo is changed to a new one which many silhouetted Disney film characters go to watch the film in a cinema. When Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) press a control, it shows the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo. (Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub3wpZa4Xw0) This logo is based in the ending scene from The Lion King 1½. * The channel marks the return of reruns of the Disney's popular series Mickey Mouse Works, which aired on Kawaii Toon Factory. However, House of Mouse doesn't air because the network's chairman thinks a crossover series featuring Disney classic cartoon characters with Disney film ones don't make sense, so the made-for-TV shorts from House of Mouse are aired on Kawaii Toon Factory, shipped the House of Mouse scenes. * The The Terrytoons Show episode [[Deputy Dawg in: Sheriff Muskrat/Silly Sidney in: Rock Trouble/Mighty Mouse and Tom Terrific in: Tick Tock Newspaper|Deputy Dawg in: Sheriff Muskrat/Silly Sidney in: Rock Trouble/Mighty Mouse and Tom Terrific in: Tick Tock Newspaper]] is not broadcasting in the channel due to Heckle and (later) Jeckle becoming too old because of a cursed doll (despite it was revelated as costumes at the end), which is dark. * The Sonic Says segments within Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''are all never shown in the network for unknown reasons. * A TV movie of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "''Destination: Imagination" won't air on Kawaii Box due to it's been said that its tone is considered too dark. * When ''The Powerpuff Girls air in the channel, the episodes featuring Him are unaired due to Him being considered too dark for a kid-friendly network, specially for being a demon, his physical appearance (which it makes him look like a transvestite) and his echoing voice. Also, the fighting scene of the PPG and the villains is cut out since it involves Him, being remplaced instead by a fighting scene between the PPG and Mojo Jojo (using new animation and footage of some episodes), during the show's intro. * There are several scenes from Sailor Moon that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: **TBA * Three Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts, starring Tweety Bird in his first three appearances, A Tale of Two Kittens, Birdy and the Beast and A Gruesome Twosome are re-edited for including Tweety's yellow feathers. *There are several scenes from Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: **TBA * In Garfield and Friends, Nermal is re-voiced by his current voice actor Jason Marsden throughout, when it's on Kawaii Box. Mainly due to people's confusion over Nermal as a female character, since because he used to be voiced by Desirée Goyette for the series, and especially his eyelashes which makes to look cute. *Tim Burton's family films like The Nightmare Before Christmas are all not be included on Kawaii Box due to their darkest tones, except James and the Giant Peach, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''and ''Dumbo ''remake. *Sony Pictures Animation's ''The Emoji Movie won't air on Kawaii Box due to the highly negative reception it has like Norm of the North and Foodfight. It is also because it contains the character Poop in it. * When some films are broadcasted on the channel, some scenes from said films are edited, such as: ** When Walt Disney's Fantasia airs on Kawaii Box, two of the segments had to to be removed due to being far too dark for the network, such as The Rite Spring and Night on the Bald Mountain (along with Ava Maria), also in the Beethoven Symphony No. 5 segment, the brief partial nudity from the centaurides scenes are removed. ** Some of the scenes and audio from Disney's Tarzan are edited from Kawaii Box, such as a brief frightening scene where Kala the gorilla discovers that Tarzan's original parents have been mauled to death by Sabor the leopard, a few of the heavy screams from Jane Porter were re-voiced using milder exclamations, done by Russi Taylor, during the baboon chase and tree scenes, and the final darker and disturbing battle scenes with Tarzan and Clayton are edited, due to Clatyon's being tied and hung to death by a tree vine, tangled his neck. ** Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians has only one brief scene and close-up image of Cruella DeVil's highly creepy crazed face, in the front-view, during the car chase sequence, which is briefly removed. ** In Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, a very frighten scene where Snow White runs through the woods is cut out. ** The scene in Walt Disney's Pinocchio, where Lamwick goes on a violent rampage, after being transformed into a donkey, is removed due to being too frightening for some viewers. ** In the 1987 Disney film The Brave Little Toaster, Toaster's darkest nightmare scene is cut out. ** In the 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast, the scene where the Beast throws his very crazed violent anger after Belle trespassed his West Wing was shortened to the part where Belle runs away when the Beast yells "GET OUT" at her, because it was thought to be far too dark and frightening for young viewers. The same happens with the 2017 live-action remake. ** When Walt Disney's Dumbo aired on Kawaii Box, in the "Pink Elephants" musical sequence, where it involves a one brief scene with a three headed elephant with multicolored elephant heads around its body is replaced with an elephant chasing another elephant with a buttlefly net (which is a new footage animated by Eric Goldberg), mainly because that character with multicolored elephant heads look way to frightening and creepy, that would scare young and/or sensitive viewers (especially where its three heads are zooming towards the camera in close perspective). Also, the African-American stereotypical voices of the crows in the movie are all re-dubbed by non-black actors Jeff Bergman, Seth MacFarlane (being one of his few family-friendly works), Bob Bergen, Charlie Adler and Rob Paulsen, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. ** In the 1998 Disney film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Simba's darkest nightmare scene is cut out. ** In A Goofy Movie, a toddler girl runs almost naked, after stripping off her diaper (where it is stuck by some sticking materials, caused by Pete, on the counter) and escapes from the children's photo store in the department store while laughing and shouting "fishy, fishy!", is removed. ** When Elmo in Grouchland broadcasted on the channel, the brief where Count Van Count pops a bubble with his mouth during the laundromat scenes, as part of the musical sequence of Together Forever, was cut out, probably due to it would be very risky for children to do an unsafe scene where the Count uses his mouth to pop a bubble. ** There are few of the scenes in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie ''that are edited out from the channel, such as a scene where Sonic flips a middle finger is zoomed in to Tails sticks his tongue and pull down his lower eyelid while taunting a robot. A second scene where Sara imagines what would her life be like to be with Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik and his kids after marry him is edited out, due to where one of Robotnik's children is seen drinking milk from one of Sara's breast. And finally, the scene where Sara kicks Robot Sonic's head and shouting "don't come closer you pervert" thinking that he looks her underskirt, is also edit out. ** There are several scenes in ''The Digimon Movie are edited out from Kawaii Box are TBA ** A scene in Space Jam where Sylvester uses with his fishing pole to pull out one of the Monstars' shorts to reveal his bare buttocks is cut. ** Where The Angry Birds Movie broadcast on Kawaii Box, the word "plucking" and "pluck" are censored due to despite "pluck" for not being a bad word, it is however a pun references to the most taboo "F" word that rhythms with "pluck". ** In the 2008 film Horton Hears a Who, a quote from a character from the film Katie saying "And poop butterflies" as she's showing her own clover to Horton, imagine her world in her clover is edited out from Kawaii Box, because one quote where Katie saying that her world poops butterflies is thought to be way too gross and crude. ** When Minions airs on Kawaii Box, the one scene where Stuart wears a Speedo is edited out. ** The scenes in the 2011 animated movie Gnomeo and Juliet that involve a gnome wearing a borax swimsuit are cut out from the channel. ** The one scene in Open Season where Elliot is briefly shown pooping is cut out due to being too disgusting for young viewers. ** The Pokemon film series won't air on Kawaii Box (with the exceptions of Pikachu the Movie short series, TBA, Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You) due to being thought to be too dark. ** Two live-action films based on Dr. Seuss books, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and The Cat in the Hat, would never air on Kawaii Box, due the fact that they're their humor is too off-the-radar for the channel. **In All Dogs Go To Heaven, the nightmare scene where Charlie is in hell is cut out. Annabelle's creepy voice-over saying You Can Never Come Back is also edited out because they're thought to be too frightening and dark for young viewers. **When The Story of The Face Paint aired on Kawaii Box, the word "damn" has been cut. **''Cartoon Network: United at Last'' will not air on Kawaii Box due to containing characters from Cartoon Network shows that are banned from airing on Kawaii Box. **In Collin the Speedy Boy, a scene where Collin calls Lagan a "b-word" is in the movie. During Kawaii Box airings of that movie, Collin instead calls her a "doll". *There are several scenes from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that're edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons such as: **In the episode TBA, the scene where Fluttershy twists the bear's neck while fighting is cut off due to its violent bit. **TBD *''The Loud House'' episodes "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House", "Butterfly Effect", "One Flu Over the Loud House" and "No Such Luck" never air on Kawaii Box due to their darkest tones. * When the Buzzy the Crow cartoons aired on the channel, the character's voice all throughout the cartoons is redubbed from the African-American stereotypical voice to a regular white-alike voice, which is voiced by Jim Cummings, in order to be non-offensive to the African-American community. * In the The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Lost in Space", there is a scene where Arnold takes off his space helmet causing him to freeze when all the kids and Miss Frizzle are on Pluto, after his argument with his spoiled and greedy cousin Janet that if she wants proof to show a supply of space rocks and ice to display them to people on Earth. It is cut out from the channel due to it's deemed way too dark and highly serious for young viewers, for it depicts Arnold is seen committing suicide by taking off his helmet to freeze himself as he is on a dwarf planet like Pluto. * They are some scenes and segments from Sesame Street are edited from Kawaii Box for many reasons. ** A Sesame Street segment featuring Elmo and Katy Perry is never shown on the network due to the suggestive outfit that Katy was wearing. ** (add any controversial Sesame Street segment) * There are many scenes from The Muppet Show ''and ''Muppets Tonigh''t are edited out from Kawaii Box such as: ** TBA * The ''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story episode Alps Out for Help is not aired on Kawaii Box due to its darkest tones. * In the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' 1949 cartoon Often an Orphan, starring Porky Pig, a scene where Charlie Dog explains Porky about his rough life at the city is cut out due to Charlie's quote "Look! It's the towers!! THEY'RE FALLING!!!" being a reference to 9/11 attack, a terrorist attack that happened 52 years after this cartoon, which could traumatize 9/11 victims with memories. * Episodes from preschool shows involving toilet humor are not broadcasted on the Kawaii Box and Kawaii Box Jr. because they're thought to be too crude, and that would cause preschoolers to develop crude and inappropriate behaviors, which are considered to be as a bad example for younger children. * In the 1935 Disney cartoon Mickey's Fire Brigade, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy, the ending scene where the trio tries to save Clarabelle Cow in the tub from the fire is cut out. * In a Gatopardos the Cheetah episode, Legend of the Polter-Rhino, the Polter-Rhino looked like a white, transparent rhino with black eyes which lacked pupils. However, when it aired on Kawaii Box, the eyes were changed to bloodshot eyes with green pupils, due to the possibility that it's completely black eyes could give small children nightmares, creep them out, or make them uncomfortable. **In another episode, CheetahWasp, the line where General Edios the Praire Dog before he, his troops, and his pet giant eel get swallowed by the whirlpool says "Oh, shirt!" is cut out and replaced with "Oh, nacho!" due to "shirt" being a word play of the S-word. * In the CatDog ''episode ''Teeth for Two, one moment where Cat turns inside-out while cleaning Dog's teeth is cut out, due to for the depiction of Cat's inside-out body is considered to be very scary for some viewers. *''Chloe's Closet: The Movie, despite being based on a preschool show, doesn't air on Kawaii Box Jr. due to some crude humor, mild intense action and its PG rating. As a result, the movie would only air on Kawaii Box. *The 2021 television incarnation of ''Littlest Pet Shop, for a unknown reason, can't air on Kawaii Box. *''Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed'' won't air on Kawaii Box due to the series being a bit more intense than its previous incarnations. * When Kawaii Box first launched, the network aired the Hello Kitty and Friends episode Alice in Wonderland as its first program. * The owner of Kawaii Box, Kawaii Venture's headquarters is located at the downtown International Drive area in Orlando, Florida, located nearby Universal Orlando Resort. Poll Did you like this idea, Kawaii Box? Yes Kinda No I don't care I dunno See also Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Programming Blocks Category:Unfinished pages Category:Family TV channels Category:Commercial free channels Category:Anime Category:Anime channels Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas